


In a Heartbeat

by readwrite_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Harley Keener, Blood and Injury, Brother Feels, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, happy endings, harley keener gets a hug, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwrite_coffee/pseuds/readwrite_coffee
Summary: “Thanks.” Harley gasps. Before he can nod, he’s punched in the head and knocked to the floor. Peter gets up, putting a hand to his throbbing head as Harley sees a flash of silver. His heart stops.“No!” Harley shouts. He pushes Peter backward as the knife enters his stomach. Peter screams and catches Harley as he falls to the floor.or...Peter and Harley are walking home from the movies and get ambushed. Harley saves Peter, but gets stabbed in the process. Harley and Peter are siblings and lots of Irondad!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 40
Kudos: 178





	1. It was supposed to be me...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I changed my username! Again...  
> I really hated my username, it was seriously the stupidest username ever. This one is at least a little better :)  
> So recently I've been obsessed with Peter and Harley's brother relationship. I've read so many fanfics, I'm pretty sure I have a problem. So, I decided to write my own because hey? Why not?  
> Hope you guys like it! And I hope you guys aren't confused and thought I deleted my account or anything!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos below!  
> Happy reading :)

“Peteeerrrr!” Harley complains.

“Mmhm.” Peter hums from Harley’s shoulder. Harley sighs. It was Peter’s idea to go to the movies at 11 P.M. and now he was almost falling asleep on his shoulder while walking back to the Tower.

“Never listening to you ever again ya know that?” Harley asks.

Peter lets out a sleep-deprived laugh. “We both kn’w that’s n’t true.” He mumbles.

“Unfortunately.” Harley deadpans.

“You're a pretty awesome big brother.” Peter says, closing his eyes again. Harley smiles. Peter says the most adorable things when he’s tired.

“Yeah?” Harley asks, putting an arm over Peter’s shoulders.

“Mmmhm.” Peter yawns.

“Alright. Let’s get us home. A sleep-deprived and sappy Peter is never good.” Harley tells him fondly.

“M’k.” 

  
  


As they trudge past a dark alleyway on the way to the Tower, Peter suddenly stops, all of his fatigue draining out of him.

“Harls.” Peter whispers.

“Hmm?” Harley asks, confused. “Pete?”

“Shh for a sec.” Peter says, listening. Harley frowns but stays quiet. It’s not his first day on the job, he knows when Peter’s serious.

“Harls. Run. Run!” Peter says urgently. Peter pulls Harley with him and speeds off in the direction of the Tower.

“Peter what?” Harley pants. He hears footsteps behind and suddenly, pain wracks through his body as electricity courses through his veins.

They both fall to the ground and are surrounded by a group of four men. Harley is in so much pain he can’t see straight, each second the shocks more and more agonizing. 

Peter, unbothered by being surrounded, puts his full attention to Harley, who’s trying to hide his obvious pain.

He finds a small silver circular device on his brother's back and pulls it off. Harley relaxes and rests on the ground, trembling. Peter chucks it away from them and glares at the group who are watching them, amused. Peter stands up in front of Harley, glowering at the smirking group.

“Let us go.” Peter growls at them.

“You sure these are Starks kids?” One of them asks, ignoring Peter. Peter’s eyes widen. How do they know?

“Yes I’m sure. Grab them.” The one next to him says. They lunge at Peter. Peter kicks the first guy’s legs and he goes tumbling down. Suddenly, he’s fighting 3 fully grown adults, trying to keep them away from his brother.  _ Come on Peter. It’s just like SpiderMan. Come on SpiderMan.  _ Peter punches a really buff guy in the face as Harley stands up.

“Harley! Get out of here!” Peter pants, kicking a guy in the stomach.

“I can’t let you have all the fun.” Harley remarks, putting his fists up. Peter rolls his eyes as the group gets back up again.

“I’m not getting beat by some teens.” One of them growls, stalking toward Harley. Harley kicks him in the groin before the man can block and knocks him, groaning in pain, to the floor.

“Yes you are. Unfortunately for you, we were taught by the Earth’s mightiest heroes.” Harley smirks. He turns around to see Peter fighting two people at the same time. He runs over as he sees a guy coming up behind Peter to knock him out.

“Not today.” Harley says, he grabs the man’s fist out of the air and twists it behind his back painfully. Then, Harley knees him in the chest and he goes sprawling backward.

“Agh!” Harley grunts as one of them comes up behind him and locks their arm against his throat. Peter flips the two people holding onto him and throws them at the wall. He then runs over and rips the guy off Harley, allowing him to breathe again. 

“Thanks.” Harley gasps. Before he can nod, he’s punched in the head and knocked to the floor. Peter gets up, putting a hand to his throbbing head as Harley sees a flash of silver. His heart stops.

“No!” Harley shouts. He pushes Peter backward as the knife enters his stomach. Peter screams and catches Harley as he falls to the floor.

The group come together again, rubbing their limbs. “We killed one of them. That’s payback enough. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” The big one says. They nod and sprint away into the dark.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey. Hey...hey.” Peter whispers. Harley groans as Peter puts pressure on the wound.

“Pete.” Harley groans.

“It’s ok. Ok? I-I’ll call Tony. It’s gonna be fine.” Peter says, choking on his words.

“Peter.”

“What?” Peter asks, taking his cell-phone out of his pocket. It had miraculously stayed there during the fight.

“I love you ok?” Harley mumbles.

“No. No..no. Y-You’re not going to talk like that ok? Tony’s coming and everything’s gonna be fine. D-Don’t you dare Keener.” Peter tells him, his eyes filling up with tears as he looks at his brother’s pained face.

“Your a p-pretty awesome little brother too.” Harley says, smiling as he coughs up blood.

“Stop it. Harls please no.” Peter pleads, tears steadily streaming down his face. “Karen! Call Tony on my emergency protocol!”

“Calling Tony Stark.”

  
  
  
  


“Hey y'all prepare yourself for the rubberband maaan.” Tony mumbles the lyrics as he fiddles with the latest model of the StarkPad.

Suddenly, his music shuts off as red lights blink across his lab. “What the-”

“Boss. Incoming emergency call from Peter.” FRIDAY announces. Tony’s heart skips a beat.

“Wha-Put him through!”

“ _ T-Tony! Track my phone and get over here right now! Harley’s hurt! T-There’s so much blood.” _

_ “What the hell happened?! Pete I'm on my way!” _

  
  
  


“FRI! Get me a suit!” Tony shouts, running out on the roof. A few seconds later, as suit comes shooting out from an open window, and in front of him. Tony steps in and puts the suit on autopilot.

“Flight time. T minus 3 minutes.”

“ _ Harley! Open your eyes!”  _

_ “Peter! He’ll be fine, I promise. Listen to me kid. I’ll be there in two minutes. I need you to make sure he’s breathing.” _

_ “Tony. I-It was my fault. I-I’ll just make it worse.” _

_ “Peter. In and out ok? It wasn’t your fault bud. Harley needs you right now. I need you to tell me if he stops breathing.Ok?” _

_ “O-ok. Harls? He's coming ok? Just h-hang on.” _

_ “Shit-What happened kiddo?”  _

Peter doesn’t answer. 

“FRI? I need you to fly another suit out here for Peter. I’m probably going to have to fly Harley in.” Tony says, his heart pounding.

“Done.” FRIDAY replies.

  
  


Tony lands on the ground.

“FRI! Eject!” Tony says. He jumps out of the suit and runs toward his kids. Tony kneels down and sucks in a breath as he sees the wound.

“Hey. I’m here Harls. It’s ok buddy. Just hang in there ok kiddo?” Tony says, his voice threatening to shake. “Pete, I have a suit coming in for you. Can you-” Tony starts.

“Go. Get him help.” Peter says, his voice cracking. Tony kisses Peter on the head and picks Harley carefully off of Peter’s lap.

“He’ll be fine ok Pete? Pete. He will be ok.” Tony says. They both get up and Tony carefully passes Harley to Peter as he gets in his suit. Peter presses his forehead to Harley’s and hands him back to an Iron-clad Tony.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Tony gets back to the Tower, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice Harley’s breathing get shallower.

“Fri? You got Bruce and Helen right?” Tony yells over the wind.

“Dr. Cho and Banner are ready in the MedBay boss.”

“Open window 8a.” Tony commands. The large window in the MedBay opens and Tony flies in and places Harley down on the bed. Moments after Helen, Bruce and they’re small team of assistants swarm him.

“Ok people! Get him in!” Helen calls. They wheel him off into the operation room leaving Tony outside. Waiting.

Peter flies in at full thrust into the room and looks around wildly. “Where is he?” Peter demands.

“He’s in ER Pete. I got Helen and Bruce working on him. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Tony says, trying to convince both Peter and himself. Peter falls into a chair and puts his head in his hands. Tony sits next to him and wraps his hands around the boy.

“It was a-all my fault Tony. I-I did this. A-and now he might…” Peter trails off, dissolving into tears.

“No. No...no Pete. It’s not your fault buddy. I know it's not.” Tony mutters into Peter's hair.

“It  _ was _ , Tony. He got hurt because h-he was trying to protect me.” Peter sobs. 

  
  


“Pete. You gotta tell me what happened. Please kiddo.” Tony says gently. Peter shakes his head and buries it into Tony’s chest.

“Just n-not now ok?” Peter whispers. 

“Ok.” Tony says, carding a hand through Peter’s hair.

  
  
  
  
  


An hour and a half later, Tony finally gets Peter to tell him what had happened.

“It was my fault.” Peter says, his voice hollow and his eyes empty.

“Pete. Harley loves you. He choose to take that knife because he didn’t want to see his brother hurt, you understand? It’s not your fault.” Tony explains, his voice soft.

“If I had just-”

“No. It’s not your fault. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell me everything so I’m going to be asking Harley when he wakes up.” Tony tells him.

Peter tears up again thinking about it.

“What if…”

“Peter. Helen and Bruce are the best doctors out there. Harley will be waltzing around with you annoying the crap out of me in a matter of days.” Tony says smiling. He’s really trying to believe his own words, but there’s always the what-if.

“I want to see him.” Peter whispers.

“I know kiddo. I do too.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

“You need some sleep Spiderling. Let’s get you to bed.” Tony says, patting Peter’s back.

“No. I’m waiting here.” Peter says in a tone that says he’s not going to change his mind.

Tony sighs. “Ok.”

Peter leans his head against Tony’s chest and closes his eyes. Tony notices the growing wet stain on his shirt and rubs Peter’s back.

“It’s ok Pete. He’s going to be fine.” Tony mutters. Tony whispers soothingly into Peter’s ears until the boy’s breathing evens out.

“Shit.” Tony murmurs. He had completely forgotten to call Pepper, who was currently in France for a nerdy meeting for CEOs.

“ _ Hello?” _

_ “Hey Pep.” _

_ “Tony? Its 3 AM over there. Are you ok? You sound horrible.” _

_ “Thanks. It’s been a long night.” _

_ “What happened honey?” _

_ “Peter and Harley were walking back to the Tower from the movies and some guys surrounded them. There was a fight and someone was going to stab Peter. Harley jumped in front of him and took it. He’s in the ER right now.”  _

_ “What!? Oh my God. Tony I’m coming back right now. Is Pete ok? Is he hurt?” _

_ “No he’s not. He’s asleep, but he’s in bad shape. He thinks it’s his fault.”  _

_ “Try to convince him it’s not ok? You know how big Peter’s guilt complex is. It’s as big as yours. Maybe even bigger.” _

_ “Yeah ok.”  _

_ “Tony they’re saying I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Have you gotten any updates on Harley?” _

_ “No we haven’t. I’ll text you if we do.” _

_ “Ok. I’ll see you and the boys tomorrow. Try to get some sleep honey.” _

_ “We both know that’s not going to happen Pep.” _

_ “Just try Tony. Bye. I love you.” _

_ “I love you more. I’ll see you soon.” _

  
  
  
  
  


“Tony. Tony!” Bruce says, shaking the mechanic's shoulder.

“Hmm. Mm.” Tony says, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“We’re done. Harley’s going to be fine in a few days.” Bruce says tiredly.

“Thank God.” Tony sighs, rubbing his forehead. He looks at the sleeping boy on his chest. 

“Can we see him?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. He’s on a lot of pain meds so he probably won’t wake up until tomorrow.” Bruce says, standing up.

Tony picks Peter up gently and adjusts the teen in his arms.

“Is Pete ok?” Bruce asks, looking sadly at the tear tracks on his face.

“I don’t know Brucie. Harley’s the only person who can make him feel better right now. Except maybe Pep.”

Bruce nods and opens the door for them.

“I’m going to get some shut-eye. FRIDAY will tell me if anything happens ok?” Bruce asks him.

“Yeah ok. Thanks Bruce.” Tony says sincerely. 

Bruce gives him a small smile and leaves the room.

  
  


Tony sets Peter on the side of Harley's bed, smiling as he unconsciously leans toward his brother. Tony collapses in the chair next to his kids and puts his head in his hands. Harley has a new pair of shorts on and his upper body bare of anything but a big bandage on his torso.

“Oh, Harls. What did you do?” Tony mumbles. He reaches over Peter and strokes Harley’s slightly wet hair. They must have washed it. Tony settles back on the chair and decides to try and listen to Pepper and get some sleep. He rests his head back on the back of the soft chair and closes his eyes. 

_ Only an hour or two... _

  
  



	2. He who rubs off on everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Please make sure to check out my other works if you like this one!

“Tony.”

“….”

“ _ Tony. _ ”

“Hm mm.” Tony mumbles. Harley chuckles softly. God. His everything hurt. But Harley thanks everything above that it’s him and not Peter, who is currently curled up at his side, slightly resting on his leg, fast asleep.

“ _ Tony.”  _ Harley whispers a little louder.

“ _ Hm _ .” Tony groans, his eyes flickering open. Tony glances grumpily over and immediately takes on a worried but relieved tone. 

“Oh geez. Harls you ok bud?” Tony asks, hurrying over to Harley’s side. Harley grins. Those idiots in the media industry would never believe it but Tony was such a softie.

“Pete’s rubbing off on you.” Harley smirks. Tony rolls his eyes and ruffles Harley’s hair. 

“How are you feeling? Do I need to get Bruce? Or some meds?” Tony asks anxiously. He can’t believe Harley was so calm after getting stabbed! 

“Shhhh Sh.” Harley hushes. Tony gives him a mock offended look.

“How dare you shush  _ the  _ Tony Stark.” Tony teases. Harley rolls his eyes.

“ _ The  _ Tony Stark isn’t an all that impressive dude.” Harley retorts.

“ _ Not all that impressive _ . Unbelievable.” Tony repeats exasperatedly. Harley laughs quietly.

“He needs sleep. He rarely sleeps through the entire night.” Harley says, putting a light hand in Peter’s hair. Peter shifts closer to him and a small grin makes its way across Harley’s face.

Tony smiles fondly at Harley’s protectiveness of Peter. He knows the most important people in his life are him, Pepper, and Peter. And it melts his heart when Harley so openly shows his love for his brother. Harley has a hard exterior built from his rough childhood. But he had mentioned once how easy it was to let Peter in. Tony can definitely relate to that. Peter waltzed past all his walls the moment they met.

“You ok kid? That was one nasty boo-boo.” Tony asks him.

Harley rolls his eyes. “I’m fine Tony. How’s Pete? I know he didn’t take it well.” Harley says guiltily. He knows how Peter is. He just loves to put all the guilt onto his shoulders. Just like Tony does. 

“He’s not doing so well kiddo. You know how he is. You stepped in front to protect him and he thinks it’s his fault.” Tony sighs. 

“Yeah, I need to talk to him.” Harley says softly.

“Hey kid I know I’m supposed to say don’t sacrifice yourself for each other and all that, but I’m proud of you. That was really brave.” Tony says.

“Honestly, all I could think about was I couldn’t watch Peter get hurt. Not again. I watch it too many times and I-I just can’t anymore. It was kinda selfish of me.” Harley says quietly. Harley clenches his jaw trying to keep his tears up.

“Hey-Hey. It’s ok. I get it kid. That’s what happens when the people you love get hurt. You want to do everything in your power to stop it yeah?” Tony emphasizes. He completely understands what Harley was going through. His anxiety was already bad when Peter just went out to patrol. When he got hurt, Tony often couldn’t sleep until days after.

“I just- I want to protect him. But I can’t.” Harley says. He hated sitting at home when Peter was out as SpiderMan. He could never think about anything other than ‘What if he gets hurt?’. Peter tells him not to worry but Harley can’t help it.

“You protect him more than you realize bud.” Tony says knowingly. He couldn’t even try to count how many times Harley had gotten Peter out of a hot spot.

Harley shrugs looking down at his sheets. Tony moves from the chair at the bedside over to the edge of the bed.

“Can I tell you something?” Tony asks. Harley glances up curiously. He nods and Tony continues.

“You remember a couple months ago when you were having a bad day? And you fell asleep on the couch half an hour into the movie?” Tony asks.

Harley thinks back. “Yeah...oh yeah Peter insisted we watched ‘Empire Strikes Back’ for the hundredth time.” Harley laughs.

“Yup that’s the one. We decided to let you sleep so he put a blanket around you and we went to the lab for a bit.” Tony pauses.

Harley nods. In the morning he did wonder how he was wrapped up in his favorite blanket with fuzzy socks on. But he kinda put it together. He was a genius after all.

“Well we were working in silence and suddenly Peter comes up to me and gives me a hug. And I was weirded out. So I asked him what that was for and you know what he told me?” Tony asks.

Harley shakes his head. He doesn’t think Peter had mentioned this before.

“Fri? Send the audio over to my phone.” Tony smiles.

“Done.” Friday replies.

“Thanks sweetheart.” Tony says, pulling out his phone and clicking on the new audio file.

He hands it over to Harley.

Harley looks at it for a second, then swipes up to play it.

_ “Thank you for giving me a brother. I really don’t deserve Harls, but I love him. He’s the best big brother I could ask for.” _

__ “Then he said goodnight and slept on the couch opposite from you.” Tony says, blinking back the memory. Tony smiles fondly as he sees tears well up in Harley’s eyes.

“He’s always such a sap.” Harley remarks thickly, through his tears. Tony laughs and pulls Harley as close as he could, taking a shaky breath.

Harley snuggles into Tony and the mechanic starts rubbing his back gently. Harley lets out an involuntary sigh and Tony smirks.

“Who’s Peter rubbing off on now?” Tony teases. Harley rolls his eyes.

“Shut up.” He says, sticking out his tongue.

“Real mature.” Tony deadpans, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Haha.” Harley says, shaking his head.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Helen smiles and quietly steps out of the doorway. Tony was quite a different person with his kids. It was almost unbelievable. Tony Stark was really nothing his name suggested. 

“You mind giving me a hand?” Harley asks, gesturing to the clean shirt on his bedside table.

“Aw does baby need help?” Tony coos. 

“I’ll get it myself.” Harley threatens, pretending to get up.

“Sit your ass down Keener.” Tony says, reaching over and grabbing the shirt. Harley grins and grabs it from Tony, putting it on and making sure it doesn’t touch the bandage.

“Thanks.” Harley says, leaning back on his pillow.

  
  
  
  


Just then his phone rings and Tony checks on it.

“Great. Just who I want to talk to at 7 in the morning. General Thunderhead.” Tony sighs.

“Why’s he calling now?” Harley asks.

“I may or may not have missed a meeting with him and some Congresspeople.” Tony winces. Harley facepalms. 

“You miss those on purpose! Every time!” Harley accuses.

“Hey! I have a good reason this time!” Tony defends.

“Yeah what are you gonna tell them huh? Oh yeah, my kid that I haven’t released to the public got stabbed so I couldn’t come to the meeting with the Vice President.” Harley says, mimicking Tony’s voice.

“Hey! I don’t sound like that.” Tony says. Harley gives him a look and Tony rolls his eyes. 

“The Congresspeople are gossips too! The media is gonna have a field day.” Harley says, amused at Tony’s stupidity.

Tony sighs. “Ok, this idiot won’t stop calling me. I’m gonna have to take this kiddo.” 

“Try not to get into too much trouble. And try not to call him thunderhead to his face please.” Harley tells him.

“No promises!” Tony says, walking out the door. In the distance, Harley could hear a “What a joy! Whatever could I do for my favorite government hothead at 7 AM?” Harley slapped his forehead and stifled a giggle. Tony was in  _ so _ much trouble.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harley awoke with a start. Shoot he fell asleep upright. Man what an idiot. He checks the clock while painfully cracking his neck. Agh, it’s only been an hour. Harley sighs and rubs the sleep out of his eyes when he notices that Peter had snuggled even closer to him if that was even possible. Peter was mumbling things Harley couldn’t understand in his sleep and Harley smirks. One time he caught him mumbling about MJ in his sleep. Harley teased him for at least a few weeks about that before he finally let it go. But when Peter started to tremble and occasionally flinch, Harley knew something was wrong. 

“Pete? Wake up. Hey.” Harley tries. Just as he speaks up, tears start steadily streaming down Peter’s face.

“Please don’t.” Peter mumbles. Harley winces. It was so quiet yet there was so much pain and fear in those words.

“Pete. You gotta wake up bro. Come on.” Harley says, louder this time.

“No! No, don't leave!” Peter says, mumbling louder.

“Peter! Wake up!” Harley says, his voice rising, almost to a yell.

“NO!” Peter screams. His nails rip the skin of his palms even through the sheets he was clutching.

Harley shakes Peter’s shoulders trying not to full-on slap him until he wakes up. 

“Peter. Please.” Harley says, clenching his jaw as his wound rubs against itself. 

Peter’s eyes fly open and he opens his mouth gasping for air. 

“I can’t-“ Peter heaves. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me. Breathe. Calm down.” Harley says as calmly as he can.

Peter continues to spiral into his panic attack, looking wildly at Harley with tear-filled eyes.

“Oh God. Y-You’re. You're dead.” Peter gasps brokenly.

“No. No-no Peter I’m here. I’m here with you.” Harley says, his eyes glistening. Nothing hurt more than Peter being in this much pain.

Peter shakes his head. “No. I-I saw you die. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Harls. I couldn’t-” Peter cries.

“Peter. Look at me.” Harley commands. Peter looks up with broken eyes. They were empty of everything. And it terrified Harley.

“I’m real. See?” Harley takes his hand and grips it firmly. “See?”

A flicker of hope passes through Peter’s eyes. “Harls?” 

Harley gives him a hint of a smile. “Yeah. I’m real. It’s me, Pete. It’s ok.”

Peter chokes on a sob as he puts his head on his brother's shoulder. “Oh my God. Y-you were dead. You were dead. Your heart stopped.” Peter gasps.

Harley lets out a breath and pulls Peter into a painful hug. “No it didn’t. I’m fine. Petey you gotta calm down.”

Peter melts into the embrace, trying to get it together. Harley only called him Petey when he was  _ stressfully _ worried about him. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God.” Peter repeats. He can’t believe he’s alive. He saw Harley die in his arms. Peter wrenches out a sob as he thinks about it.

“Hey, I’m fine ok? Just breathe.” Harley soothes. 

  
  


Peter finally brings his head out from Harley’s shoulder when he hears a faint wince.

“I-I’m hurting you.” he whispers, pulling back.

“Nope. Just this kinda sucks.” Harley says, with a small smile.

Peter looks down guiltily. “I’m supposed to protect you. A-and I didn’t. You had to save my ass.” 

“Isn’t that what a big brother’s s’pose to do?” Harley asks.

“Not when I’m SpiderMan.” Peter mumbles.

“And that matters why? Because my little bro’s SpiderMan I’m supposed to watch him get hurt?” Harley asks, carefully avoiding the word ‘stabbed’. He doesn’t want to trigger anything.

“ _ Yes ok? Yes. _ I have fast healing  _ you _ don’t. I can’t-” Peter stops, tears in his eyes.

“And that makes it ok for me to let you get hurt?” Harley asks. “I don’t fucking care if you can heal in a minute. I’ve watched you get hurt too many times to sit and do nothing when I can prevent one.” Harley says frustratedly. 

“It’s better me than you.” Peter retorts.

“Why? Because you somehow think you deserve to get hurt? What the fuck Peter?” Harley asks angrily. 

“ _ I can’t let you die. _ I can’t.” Peter whispers hoarsely. 

Harley feels all the anger and adrenaline drain out of him as tears drip down Peter’s cheeks.

“Peter. I’m-I’m not gonna die. Oh God. Pete, your shaking.” Harley says, resting his forehead against Peter’s. He knew it always brought both himself and the younger boy comfort, but he only fought up the courage on rare occasions. This definitely counted as one. 

Harley knew they were unhealthily codependent on each other but he didn’t know how much they truly were. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter says, breathing out slowly through his nose.

“Don’t be.” Harley says, putting an arm around his brothers back. 

Peter sighs, pulling back reluctantly. “Are you…” he trails off.

“I’m fine. Gonna be good as new in no time.” Harley assures.

“Can I see?” Peter asks quietly. Harley hesitates. He doesn’t want to make everything worse by showing him and having him potentially freak out, but he also doesn’t want to refuse. Peter already thinks it’s his fault and if he refuses he might think Harley doesn’t trust him anymore. 

“It’s not that bad I promise.” Harley says lifting his shirt so Peter can see. 

Peter traces the large bandage and shudders. “It should have been me.”

“It’s always you.” Harley retorts. 

“It’s never this bad. I know you Harls. It hurts like hell doesn’t it?” Peter asks.

“Fuck yeah it does. But-shit…” Harley takes a deep breath. “It hurts worse when you're hurt. How you’re feeling right now? That’s how I feel every time you come back bleeding from somewhere or beaten up so bad you have to sleep it off.”

Peter looks down. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s what you do. I can’t tell you to quit. Just like I can’t tell Tony too.” Harley shrugs. 

“Look. I’m sorry about that whole-”

“Don’t you dare Parker.” Harley cuts off. “I’m tired of your apologies.” 

Peter cracks a small smile.

“And you know how many panic attacks I’ve had when you’ve gotten hurt?” Harley asks, not thinking. His eyes widen and he slaps his forehead. “Dammit.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Harls, What the hell?” Peter asks sharply.

“It’s not a big deal. After your better, I get over it. It’s just you know...first my parents then my sister…” Harley trails off.

Peter looks down sadly. “You need to tell me. You always help me, why can’t I give you a hand?” 

“Pete I swear I’m fine. I get worried over you and Tony a lot. And you help me more than you realize.” Harley tells him. Tony might have an emotional range of a teaspoon but his sentiments were pretty damn good. And Harley meant it too.

Peter scoffs. “Right like last night?” 

“Yeah.” Harley tells him. “I would have gotten my ass kicked and kidnapped if you weren’t there.”

“Damn right.” Peter smiles, getting back into their typical playful banter.

Harley gasps, putting a hand to his chest. “Now that’s just cold. You're supposed to be nice to me when I’m hurt.” 

Peter shrugs. “You said it yourself.”

“Yeah, it’s called self-deprecating humor.” Harley deadpans.

“You're literally a carbon copy of Tony.” Peter says, shaking his head. “And I don’t need another one to deal with.”

“No you.” Harley says, playfully slapping his arm.

“I love how we say that like it’s the worst thing in the world.” Peter giggles.

“Maybe cus it is?” Harley shrugs.

“Friday? Erase this conversation so Tony doesn’t kill us.” Peter requests.

“Sorry, Peter. You do not have the authority to do that as per the “Caught RedHanded” Protocol.” FRIDAY replies.

“Damn it.” Peter groans. 

“I truly wonder how many protocols that guy has. Really. It keeps me up at night.” Harley says shaking his head. 

Peter laughs and leans back against the pillow.

  
  


“Peter? Harley?” Pepper calls. Both boys look up and Peter leaps off the bed.

“Pepper!” He says, running out the room, towards her voice.

“It’s beyond me how I can get lost in my own home.” Pepper says to herself, shaking her head. A bright grin spreads across her face as she sees Peter run out of the room down the hall and towards her.

“Hey baby.” Pepper says gently, trapping his head in her hands and kissing his forehead.

“Your home early.” Peter says happily. 

“Tony told me what happened.” Pepper says, her smile fading. Peter looks down.

“Yeah. I-I’m sorry.” Peter whispers.

“Peter honey. Harley wanted to protect you. That's not your fault. I’m so proud of both of you. Is he alright?” Pepper asks.

Peter nods. “He’s awake and he says he is but you never know with Harls.”

Pepper laughs as Peter leads her to his room. They enter and a Harley beams at Pepper. Pepper walks over and sits on the bed, extending her arms.

“Hey Pepper.” Harley says, excepting the careful embrace. 

“Always getting your brother out of trouble huh?” Pepper asks, smiling.

“You know him. Always needs a babysitter.” Harley says, laughing at Peter’s protests.

“You ok? How do you feel?” Pepper asks.

“Could be worse. They stalked me up on morphine last night so I can barely feel anything really.” Harley shrugs.

“ _ I took a knife. Could be worse. _ ” Peter mimics. Harley sticks his tongue out at Peter.

Pepper shakes her head. “Only you two.”

“Do you know where Tony is?” Peter asks.

“Well I went down to his lab before I came over here and he was yelling into a phone. I decided to leave him be until he was done.” Pepper giggles.

They all laugh. “It’s Ross what do you expect?” Harley asks.

“I swear if Tony kept his mouth shut we wouldn’t have lawsuits to spare.” Pepper says, shaking her head.

“You just realized this?” Peter snickers. Pepper scrunched her nose up and flicks Peter’s head with a smug smile.

“Meanie.” Peter says, leaning onto her shoulder. Pepper puts a hand at the back of Peter’s head and around Harley’s back.

“Did you guys tell the others what happened?” Pepper asks.

Harley and Peter look at each other, wincing. Pepper looks at them sharply. “They’re probably freaking out! Do you know if Tony did?” Pepper pauses. “Forget I asked that. Of course he didn’t.”

“Um. We both kinda fell asleep here. And I’m pretty sure Tony told Friday not to tell anyone until he got the chance. Aaand then he forgot.” Peter winces. 

“Friday? Tell everyone to meet Peter in the common room.” Pepper requests.

“Peter Parker. Go tell everyone what happened so they don’t worry any more than what they have already. You know how they are.” Pepper sighs. “I’ll stay here with Harley.”

“Hey. Peter needs a babysitter, not me.” Harley complains. Peter and Pepper both give him a look and Harley shuts up.

“Ok! Ok! I’m going jeez.” Peter says, walking out the door.

“What am I going to do with you boys?” Pepper asks, under her breath.

“ _ Hey _ ! I’m sitting right next to you ya know?” Harley protests.

“And?” Pepper smiles. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading your comments truly make my day! Please consider leaving one!  
> Have an amazing day and stay safe!!  
> Love you all!  
> :3:3:3


	3. Shit. He messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure what the schedule is on updating this story because on the other one I'm working on I update every Sunday. I'll see and inform you guys in the next update!  
> Hope you like the chapter!

“Kid! Where were you?” Steve asks, looking up as the elevator dings. 

“Hey guys.” Peter says sheepishly. They all come towards him, demanding answers. 

“We never saw you come home!”

“Where did you and Harley go Pete?”

“I swear to God if you went clubbing.”

“Oh my Gosh guys let me explain!” Peter exclaims. He pauses. “What no! We didn’t go clubbing jeez. I’m 16 guys.” Peter says slapping his forehead.

Rhodey shrugs. “You two are copies of Tony. I wouldn’t be all that surprised...but very disappointed of course.” Rhodey adds, eyeing him.

“I didn’t!” Peter groans. 

“Ok ok kid. What happened? Friday said someone is in the MedBay and said Tony would explain everything.” Steve tells him. 

“Yeah well he’s too busy yelling at Thunderhead to remember that you guys were up here freaking out.” Peter snorts.

They glare at him and Peter shuts up.

Peter walks past them and sits on the couch, gesturing to them to come sit with him. 

Natasha and Steve sit next to him as everyone else finds a seat either on chairs or the floor. 

“Me and Harls we’re walking home from a movie and there were these dudes. They surrounded us and said something about us being Tony’s kids.” Peter tells them. 

The team exchange looks, making metal notes to search the footage and find these douchebags.

“Then suddenly they’re like coming at us, and me and Harley fight them off.” Peter takes a deep breath.

“One had a knife on them and I didn’t see it cus I got punched in the head really hard. Harls...h-he saw it coming and jumped in front of it. I called Tony and he took us to the MedBay.” Peter says in a low voice. 

He’s met with a chorus of sighs, “It’s not your fault’s”, “Are you both ok’s” and “Where’s Harley’s”.

”Yeah. We’re ok now. Harley’s in the MedBay still.” Peter answers. 

“Can we see him?” Rhodey asks. He feels terrible for Peter. He knew those kids were inseparable and were brothers in everything but blood.

Peter looks down. “Bruce said not to let anyone else in cus he has to rest.”

They nod in understanding and sit back down. 

“Pete can you tell us when he’s ready to come out of the MedBay?” Wanda asks. Everyone had a soft spot for Tony’s kids. It was impossible not to love them. 

Peter nods. And the group disperses.

  
  
  


Natasha leans over and puts a hand on Peter’s arm as he shudders.

“Hey.” She says softly.

“Hi Nat.” Peter says, matching her tone. 

“You know Harley’s as stubborn as you right? It’s not your fault little паук.” Natasha tells him. 

“Yeah.” Peter whispers. Natasha sighs and slicks Peter’s hair back. 

“Don’t do this. Don’t make this mistake. That was his choice and if you don’t let it go it’s going to change your relationship with him.” Natasha tells him sadly. 

Peter whips his head around to look at her with wide eyes. “What do you mean change our relationship?”

Natasha gives him a sad smile. “You’ll start treating him different. And acting different around him because you're so afraid something bad will happen and you’ll lose him. He’ll get tired of it and-well…” Natasha trails off. This hit too close to home. 

Peter nods. He knows Natasha had a lot of knowledge and he should listen to her. She always had his best interests at heart. 

“But what?” Peter asks. He has to hear it out loud. It had to scare him enough that he snaps out of whatever his thought process had led him to.

“You won’t have the same bond with him that you do now Peter.” Natasha pauses. “The thing is, he feels more pain when you're hurt than when he gets hurt himself. He’s always anxious when you leave for patrol. I’ve calmed him down from panic attacks when you were being healed in the hospital. I know because he’s come to talk to me about it...a lot.” Natasha says wincing at Peter’s expression.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Peter asks angrily. His brother was in pain because of him and no one bothered to tell him so he could make it right?

“He made me promise I wouldn’t tell you Peter.” Natasha says in a low voice. Peter sighs. Of course he would do that.

“I’m going to have a talk with my brother. Instead of coming to talk to me, he avoids me!?” Peter seethes. 

“Peter. He didn’t want to burden you with his worries and problems. He told me he knew you had enough problems to deal with.” Natasha informs him.

Peter sighs. “His problems  _ are  _ my problems Nat! I don’t know why he can’t understand that!” 

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Natasha asks.

Peter gets up. “Oh I have a lot to say to him.” Peter growls. 

“Pete. Just remember he loves you. He would do anything for you. At the expense of himself. Just as you would.” Natasha tells him knowingly. 

Peter deflates a little at that and nods. He walks over to the elevator and tells Friday to take him to the MedBay.

“He’s still a little shit though.” Peter mutters half-heartedly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A little of Peter’s anger melts away when his brother smiles at him when he comes back into the room. But it’s still there.

Peter stomps into the room and sits on the bed eyeing Harley angrily. 

Harley scrunches up his brow. “You ok?”

“No.” Peter says. “I talked to Nat.” 

Harley’s eyes widen a fraction of a degree. “Yeah? How did she take it?” 

“She told me some things.” Peter says crossly, ignoring Harley. 

“Oh yeah? What’d she tell you?” Harley asks, hoping it’s anything but what he’s thinking. 

“So you’re talking to everyone but me?” Peter says, his voice low.

“What are you talking about Pete?” Harley asks cautiously. Yup Nat’s definitely told him. And he can’t even blame her because she had told him she would tell Peter if he asked. Something about not lying to his brother or something like that. 

“Cut the crap. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Peter says sharply. Harley winces. 

“First I thought you were keeping it to yourself. And I  _ was  _ pissed but I thought I could get you to talk to me. Then, I hear that you're talking to everyone else but me about something that’s my fault to begin with!?” Peter growls. 

Harley is taken aback. He hasn’t really come across an angry Peter a lot. 

“Pete I-” Harley starts. 

“Don’t give me all that shit about I have my own problems or whatever.” Peter tells him, looking away. 

Harley closes his mouth. 

“Ok.  _ Ok.  _ Can you look at me please?” Harley asks softly. Peter turns and looks at him with tired, red eyes. Harley’s gaze softens and he reaches out for his brother. Peter knocks it away, glaring again. 

Harley sighs. “Look. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you worrying about me on top of worrying about yourself. I know you Peter. Instead of paying attention to what’s going on, you're gonna be thinking about how I’m feeling and then you’ll get hurt more when you're out on patrol. Did you really think I didn’t tell you because I don’t trust you?” Harley asks. 

“What I’m thinking when I’m on patrol has nothing to do with this-” Peter tries.

“It has everything to do with this! If I told you and you got distracted and got hurt more, how the hell do you think I would feel?” Harley asks, his voice hard.

“I would deal with it! Why don’t you ever care about yourself!?” 

Peter winces. That came out the wrong way. 

Harley’s eyes go wide in hurt and he swallows the lump in his throat. 

“I-” Peter swallows. He stands up, looking anywhere but at Harley. “I’m going to go get some air.” 

Harley flinches. “That means patrolling right?” 

“Yeah.” Peter says as he walks out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was an hour into patrol when Peter realized he messed up. First, he had hurt his brother when he was already hurt. And then, he had left to patrol literally seconds after he was told Harley was anxious when he did. Idiot. 

Peter swings back as quickly as he can to the Tower. Man he messed up. 

Peter sprints into the Medbay and through the hallways he had memorized, toward Harley’s room.

“Harls?” Peter asks, coming in quietly. Peter stops at the door and his heart pretty much shatters. His older brother was curled in on himself on his side, clutching a pillow tightly. And Peter didn’t miss the tear-tracks on his face either. “ _ Shit. _ ”

Peter hurries over and sits down on the edge of the bed, afraid to touch him. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m sorry Harls.” Peter whispers. Peter rips off his suit and changes into his normal clothes keeping a close eye on his brother for any signs of a nightmare. 

As Peter expected, several minutes later, Harley starts to tense up and shift around. “Hey. Wake up. Dude.” Peter says, shaking Harley’s shoulder, A single tear falls down his face as Harley jerks awake. His eyes find Peter, filled with horror.

“Thank God.” Harley mumbles, running a hand down his face. Harley takes a shaky breath, looks up, and sighs at Peter’s tear-filled eyes. “I’m ok.” He assures.

“I’m sorry.” Peter tells him, looking down at his hands. Harley frowns. Why was he…? Oh. Right. 

Harley shakes his head. “Not your fault. I messed up.” 

Peter scoffs. “I yelled at you and left you here alone when you're hurt. And  _ you  _ messed up?”

“I should have talked to you. You tell me everything. It should have been the same way. It was my bad. But you just blame yourself for everything.” Harley says tiredly. He can’t even sleep one hour without seeing that stupid knife being stabbed into Peter’s stomach instead of his. And he was the one that got stabbed!

“I shouldn’t have left.” Peter says, wiping away his tears angrily. Seriously! He can’t go one minute without bawling like a baby. 

“Hey. Just slow down a sec.” Harley says softly. He takes Peter’s hands away from his face and notices blood dripping down them.

“What the...? Pete?”

Peter looks down. “What?” 

Harley frowns and looks up to Peter’s face. He flips Peter’s hands around and shows him the crescent shapes on his palms, five on each hand. The ones on his right were still bleeding.

Peter winces and looks to the side but doesn’t pull his hands away.

“Pete.” Harley whispers. He leans over to his drawer and grabs some tissues, a roll of bandages and some antiseptic ointment. He wipes away the blood and Peter flinches away with a pained expression on his face. 

Harley grabs Peter’s hands again and spreads the ointment on gently, careful not to make contact with the slits. He then wraps the bandage around them and lets go. “How long have you been doing that?”

“Since like...forever.” Peter sighs.

“Jesus Pete.” Harley groans.

“Don’t tell Tony.” Peter pleads. 

“Stop doing it and I won’t.” Harley retorts.

“I can’t help it. It’s a habit.” Peter says frowning.

“Pete. You can’t do that. Promise me.” Harley insists.

“Promise what?” Peter sighs.

“That’s you’ll try to stop. Or I’m telling Tony.” Harley threatens.

“Fine.” Peter mutters. 

  
  


Harley rests his head back and winces as his wound rubs up against the bandage again. He suddenly feels a sharp pain and he cries out quietly. 

“Harls? What’s wrong?” Peter asks anxiously. He reaches for Harley’s hand and clasps it firmly. “Hey. Talk to me. I’m getting Bruce.” 

“No I’m fine. Pete it’s gonna hurt when it heals obviously. Just chill. I’m fine.” Harley says giving him a pained smile.

“ _ Chill?”  _ Peter asks incredulously. 

“I take that back.” Harley says quickly. Peter shakes his head and scooches closer to his brother, shivering. 

“You better take that back.” Peter says, smirking. Harley rolls his eyes and notices Peter shiver again.

“You cold?” Harley asks.

“I’m never warm. Spider don’t thermoregulate remember?” Peter reminds him.

“Come ‘ere before you turn into a spideysicle.” Harley smirks. 

“Doesn’t have the same ring to it as Capsicle.” Peter laughs, climbing onto the other side. 

Harley frowns. 

“Whatcha doing?” Harley asks, looking over his shoulder. Peter carefully slides underneath Harley and shifts him onto his lap, holding him close. 

“Hey! You switched!” Harley complains. Peter giggles and rests his chin on Harley’s head. 

“You're always here. It’s my turn.” Peter reasons. 

“I’m always there cus I’m older and you're the baby. So you have to do what I say.” Harley’s says, smushing his face into Peter’s stomach. 

“Whatcha doing?” Peter mocks, only slightly weirded out. He can’t say anything though...he’s probably done creepier things when he was loaded up on meds. 

“Agh. Hurts like hell.” Harley says. He’s not sure if it’s supposed to feel like this. Like squishy? He can feel his bandage starting to feel weird too. But he didn’t feel like checking on it. 

“I’m getting Bruce.” Peter says, starting to get up.

“Noooooo.” Harley says grabbing his sleeve. Peter raised an eyebrow. “Who are you? Me?”

“For today. We can switch.” Harley says, resting his head on Peter’s leg. Agh he was so tired. He was getting a bit lightheaded too. Being stabbed sucks. 

“You need more meds! And it freaks him out when I use Friday to get him. Ever since he was in the bathroom and Friday scared the poop out of him, he’s been scarred.” Peter laughs. 

Harley cracks up. They made fun of the man for a solid hour for that. Then they moved on...aaand told everyone else. Yeah he never really lived it down. 

“Pete I’m fine. Can we just stay here like this?” Harley asks, looking at him with his best puppy dog eyes. Peter scoffs.

“You haven’t mastered the art like I have.” He teases. Harley rolls his eyes and frowns. It’s getting harder and harder to concentrate and stay awake.

“H-hey Pete. I think I-”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter is more concerned as each minute passes by. He tries not to make it obvious but he’s constantly looking for any signs of pain when his brothers talks. He seems more and more tired with every word. Just as Peter is about to tell him to get some sleep, Harley frowns and stutters out something.

Before Peter can reply, his brother’s eyes roll back into his head and he falls back into Peter’s arms. 

“Harley? Oh my-What the hell?” Peter asks, as Harley slumps onto him. “Harley!” Peter yells, shaking his shoulders.

He quickly shifts Harley off of him and onto the bed. 

“What did you do!?” Peter asks frantically. He lifts the shirt up and checks the bandage to find it slick with blood. 

“Hey did I hear some yelling?” Tony asks, walking down to Harley’s room, finally off the phone.

“Tony! Get Helen or Bruce! He just passed out!” Peter tells. 

Tony runs over and checks his pulse. Then looks down to the bandage and curses. 

“Friday, Tell Bruce or Helen to get down here please!” Tony requests urgently. 

“I have already alerted them. They are on they’re way.” Friday tells him. 

“Hey Pete? You need to calm down bud. You're gonna make yourself sick.” Tony says gently. Peter continues to hyperventilate and runs out of the room to find a bathroom. “Pete!” 

Tony sighs. He can’t be at two places at once. 

“Damn kid. How the hell did you bust your stitches?” Tony asks, putting pressure on it. Helen comes sprinting in. She relaxes a bit when she understands what happened. She grabs a bag of Harley’s blood and attaches it to an IV, then sticks it into Harley’s wrist.

“Bruce isn’t here.” Helen says, still breathing heavily. “He went over to help out with the patients down in the hospital.” 

Tony nods. “Will he be ok?” 

“Yeah. I’ll stitch him up.”

“Ok. Tell Friday to tell me when your done.” Tony tells her. Helen nods her brow creased in concentration as she stitches Harley up.

Tony walks out of the room, hoping Peter isn’t too shaken up.

  
  
  


“Pete?” Tony calls, walking into the nearest bathroom.

“Mmm.” Peter mumbles from inside. Tony walks in and takes in the scene. Peter was standing up, leaning against the wall with his head resting against it.

“You ok bud?” Tony asks, coming over.

“Throwing up is always fun. Why’d you ask?” He asks sarcastically.

“I’m sure it is. Harley’s fine Pete. He just busted some stiches, that’s all.” Tony ruffling his hair.

“I knew something was wrong.” Peter says, slapping his forehead. “That idiot.”

“Of course he played it down. He’s Harley. It’s not your fault.” Tony says sternly. 

“Is Helen working on him?” Peter asks.

“Yup. 

She said he’ll be good as new in no time.” Tony replies. Just then Friday’s voice echos through the room.

“Dr. Cho is finished. Harley is stable.” Friday informs them.

“Perfect timing sweetheart. You good kiddo?” Tony asks. Peter nods.

“Let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  


Helen meets them as they step into the room.

“Make sure he doesn’t move around to much and try to convince him to get some sleep. I applied some adhesive tape on it this time so he shouldn’t be able to rip the stitches again.” Helen says, smiling kindly at Peter.

They both nod. “When is he gonna wake up?” Peter asks, beating Tony to the question.

“He should wake up in an hour or too. He passed out because of the dizziness caused by loss of blood.” Helen explains. Peter swallows thickly and nods.

“We’ll keep an eye on him Helen. Thank you.” Tony says gratefully.

Helen smiles at both of them and exits the room.

“Here we are again.” Peter sighs.

Tony snickers. “We’re gonna kill him.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please comment and leave kudos below and give me some feeback!  
> I love all your comments! They make my day!
> 
> Stay safe y'all!


	4. Slow down. Breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting recently, just caught up in work :(  
> I won't be on a schedule anymore, as summer is over so if you would like to be notified when I update, please click the subscribe button! 
> 
> On to the chapter!

Harley wakes up to two angry faces staring back at him.

“Judging by the look on your guy’s faces I did something stupid?” Harley asks, wincing.

“That’s an understatement.” Peter says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yikes. I don’t even have to get mad. Pete’s got it covered.” Tony jokes. Peter sends him a death glare and Tony shuts up.

“What is going on!? Bruce comes up and tells me Harley passed out and had to get stitched up!?” Pepper says, walking briskly into the room.

“Yup. Still not sure what exactly happened cus these two are too busy glaring at me.” Harley explains. Pepper sighs and comes over taking his head in her hands.

“What did you do honey?” Pepper asks, running a hand through Harley’s hair and looking at Tony.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. How the hell did you rip through half your stitches Harls?” Tony asks.

“By not letting me get Bruce that’s how.” Peter says eyeing Harley.

Oop. Everything came flooding back to Harley.

“In my defense!” Harley starts. “Uh I was tired and didn’t notice?” he tries.

“Right. Well I’ll be in the lab. Pete tell me when you're done yelling at him.” Tony says walking out the door.

“Will do!” Peter calls after him. 

“Try not to break his eardrums sweetie.” Pepper says kissing both they’re forehead and smirking at Harley’s pleading face.

She walks out and Peter’s finally looks back at Harley. To Harley’s surprise, he just lets out an exhausted sigh and slumps on the bed. 

Peter was just so tired. He wanted to yell and scream at Harley for scaring him so bad but honestly that can wait. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What are you doing?” Harley asks incredulously, as Peter scoots closer to him. Peter doesn’t answer and cuddles up next to his brother, bringing his arms close to his chest.

Harley’s gaze softens and he puts a gentle hand into Peter’s hair. 

“So I’m not gonna get yelled at for being an idiot?” Harley asks softly.

“Don’t worry you will. Just not today.” Peter says sleepily. He presses his face against Harley’s chest and Harley’s smile grows wider. 

“Well I’m looking forward to it.” Harley whispers as Peter falls asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are we going to talk about it?” Harley asks.

“Talk about what?” Peter asks from Harley’s lap.

Harley lets out a little smirk. “Oh nothing.” 

Peter scoffs. “It doesn’t matter if we talk about that. You’ll always be an idiot.” 

Harley gives him a mock offended look. “Love you too bro.” 

Peter snorts. “Yeah yeah.” 

“After Tony lets me get out of the house, we gotta get some of that ice cream from that one place. See, I have a rare condition called ice cream deficiency. It’s imperative that I consume ice cream on a daily basis.” Harley says seriously. 

“I’ve heard one out of nine people are at risk.” Peter says, smiling.

“Yeah it’s tragic.” Harley smirks. They both crack up. 

“What did everyone say when you told them?” Harley asks.

“They said they wanted to know as soon as you're better.” Peter tells him.

Harley nods and smiles. He and Peter had the Earth’s mightiest heroes wrapped around their adolescent fingers.

“I’m gonna go get us some ice cream so you don’t have a heart attack. What flavor do you want?” Peter asks, getting up.

“See? This is why I love you. Get me some brownie batter.” Harley says looking up. Peter’s eyes were wide and clearly somewhere else. His face was stuck in a deer-in-headlights look. “Peter!” Harley says getting up and shaking his shoulders. A stab of pain travels across his stomach and Harley ignores it. “Pete!” 

“Y-you shouldn’t be up.” Peter gasps out. 

“Peter! Hey, you gotta breathe bro. Come on. With me.” Harley says, lowering them both on the floor. 

“I-oh God Harls I’m sorry.” Peter heaves, still struggling to catch his breath.

“Don’t apologize.” Harley soothes. He steadies Peter’s shoulders and looks on as Peter regained a little control. “You wanna tell me what that was?” Harley asks softly. 

“Y-you don’t remember.” Peter whispers, leaning foreward to rest his forehead on Harley’s shoulder, still struggling to get his breathing under control.

“Hey. Slow down. Take a second. I’m not going anywhere.” Harley tells him. He runs a hand through his own hair, frowning to himself. What doesn’t he remember?

It was a while before Peter started talking. 

“That night...I-I was trying to call Tony and you kept calling my name. I asked you to hang on a-and-” Peter stops, the lump in his throat to big to get words out. 

“And what Petey?” Harley asks softly. He reaches up to wipe the younger boy’s tears away and Peter leans into the touch.

“You-you told me you loved me.” Peter says, trembling and unable to get the next sentence out.

“Because I thought I was gonna die.” Harley finishes quietly.

Peter nods, swallowing thickly. 

Harley blows through his nose and rubs his forehead. It sounds exactly what Harley would do. He was too scared to say it when he wasn’t on the brink of death. Why? Because he’s a coward. 

So he panicked. Panicked when he got stabbed and knew that those were most likely his last minutes. He panicked when he realized that he had never told Peter he loved him. So when Peter was stuttering out some bullshit like “You’re going to be ok”, of course that was the first thing to come out of Harley’s mouth. 

Harley’s eyes widen when he realizes that why Peter froze. He had told Peter he loved him and Peter re-lived that moment.

“I’m so sorry Pete.” Harley says, pulling him close.

“It’s not your fault. I’m being a baby.” Peter chokes. Harley frowns into Peter’s hair and holds him at shoulder length.

“You are not a baby. And I’m sorry I put you through that.” Harley tells him.

“You scared me so bad Harls. I-I thought I would never see you again.” Peter says looking down.

“I just-if I did die, I wanted you to know that I loved you. Because I do. I’m just too afraid to say it most times.” Harley says with a sad smile.

“I love you.” Peter sobs. “I do.” 

“I know. I do too Petey.” 

Peter sighs and tries to pull himself together to no avail.

“Hey it’s ok. I gotcha.” Harley whispers, holding him tight. 

“I know.” Peter smiles as he curls into him. Harley grins above Peter’s head, he looks up just in time to see Tony come in and stop in his tracks at the door. Tony gives him a small smile and Harley returns it. Harley kisses the top of Peter’s head and sighs softly. 

Tony quietly steps out of the room and walks down the hall with a shit-eating grin on his face. He loved his boys. 

“Fri? Send that pic to Pepp for me? And save it to my personal file.”

“Sure boss.” Friday replies.

Tony snorts. He can basically hear the smirk in the AI’s voice.

  
  
  
  
  


“Pete?” Tony calls, walking into Harley’s room.

Peter looks up. Harley was getting some rest and he was catching up on some reading. Thank God it was summer. He would be failing all his classes cus he would probably refuse to go to school until Harley was better.

Tony sits next to him on a plastic chair and takes a deep breath. “You gotta a minute?” He asks softly. 

Peter gives him a questioning look. “Yeah sure.” 

Tony and Peter both walk into the hallway and Tony faces the younger boy. 

“Ok. The team has been searching for those fuckers since yesterday. Nat and Steve found them and brought them in.” Tony says softly.

Peter’s eyes go wide. “They’re-They’re here!?” “Peter.” Tony says, putting his hands on his kid’s shoulders.

“No-No I can’t let them get near h-him. Tony I can’t.” Peter says frantically. 

“Pete. Slow down. Breathe.” Tony commands gently.

Peter stops and tries to listen to his mentor's words. There’s no way his family would let them anywhere near him and Harley right?

“I’m sorry. Ok ok, where are they?” Peter asks.

“You good bud?” Tony asks, concerned. Peter waves it off. “They’re on floor -15. Underground bunker.” Tony informs. 

“Let’s go. I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Peter growls. All the fear drains out of him and he’s left with only anger. He wants to kill this guy. He wants to see the light leave the eyes of the man that almost killed his brother. 

“Peter.” Tony says. Peter looks back at Tony with his murderous expression and Tony stumbles back. He has never seen Peter like this. “Pete. You gotta calm down for a second bud. You're not thinking straight.” Tony says, holding him back.

“I’m not thinking straight for wanting to get revenge on the guy that stabbed a knife into Harley’s stomach? My brother almost died in my arms Tony! Give me one reason to not kill this guy.” Peter seethes.

“Are you even listening to yourself right now? This is not Peter. This isn’t SpiderMan.” Tony says sharply. This was the boy who trapped house flies instead of killing them and let them go outside, claiming they had families. If he killed this guy, he would be haunted with it for the rest of his life. 

Peter snaps out of it, and looks at Tony with glazed eyes. There’s still anger, but it’s not that horrible look of hate and revenge from before.

“Hey it’s ok.” Tony says as Peter slumps against him. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know w-” 

“I know what that was. And it’s ok Pete.” Tony soothes.

Peter blows out through his mouth. “So now what?” 

“Pete this is up to you bud. I can have you never see them again. Or you can beat the crap out of them, within reason.” Tony offers. 

“I wanna see them.” Peter says quietly. 

“You wanna get Harls?” Tony asks. Peter shakes his head.

“He needs rest. And I’m not letting him near them.” Peter tells him. Tony nods.

“Nat’s down there with them. She’s trying to figure out how they found out you two are mine.” Tony sighs.

Peter smiles. They weren’t Tony’s biological kids but Tony always treated them as if they were. Tony smirks at Peter’s grin and ruffles his hair. 

  
  
  


Steve stands intimidatingly behind Natasha, glaring at the smirking man in the capsule. 

“Where’s Harley? That’s his name right? You guys already lowered him into his grave?” the man asks Natasha. 

Natasha ignores him. “This capsule is connected to an energy generator. With a flick of a switch we can send enough electricity to fry you alive.” Natasha pauses at the man’s unbothered expression. At this point, his buddies in the other capsules were beyond terrified. They were reduced into begging, blubbering messes in a total of two seconds. This guy was smarter than that. “But, we won’t.” 

“Right. Because you're the Avengers. You don’t hurt people unless it’s necessary.” He mocks. 

“You’re right. But you're wrong. We won’t kill you. We will put you in enough pain that you’ll feel it for the rest of your life. But we won’t let you die. Death is mercy. You don’t deserve that.” Natasha says, her voice emotionless.

A flicker of fear passes through the man's eyes. No one wanted to suffer for the rest of their life. Even a psychopath. 

“Right. You’re going to tell us everything we need to know, and we might not do that. You have a fighting chance.” Steve says stepping in. 

The man sits back in his chair and crosses his legs. He refuses to let his fear show any more than it has.

“We could find every single piece of your life, you know? But we won’t. I want you to tell us. You're going to seal your own fate.” Natasha says calmly.

“I’m sure you can. Ask away Ms. Widow.” he says.

“What’s your name.” Steve asks.

“Joseph Landon.” He answers. Natasha scowls. 

“Fri? Give him some motivation.” 

The heat in the capsule skyrockets, and the criminal screams in pain. His eyes water from the intensity of the heat and the hair on his arms steam.

“Agh! Ok shit! Theo Randall!” He shouts. 

Natasha nods and looks to the ceiling. “Friday, turn it off please.” She looks at the man. “Cooperate and that won’t happen again.” 

Theo glares at her with a red face, still panting.

“How did you know they were associated with Tony?” Steve growls. Man he hated his guy. He wanted to punch his lights out.

“One if the boys saw them getting into a pretty fancy car and decided to follow ‘em. It went to Stark Tower. We put it together.” Theo says.

Steve looks at Natasha and she nods. 

“Have you killed anyone?” Steve asks.

“No.”

“Have you hurt anyone? In any way?” 

Theo hesitates. “Yes.” 

“We’ve mugged a few people.” Theo’s eyes dart to the floor. Natasha steps up to the glass and peers at him.

“Tell him everything. I can see through your bullshit.” Natasha says calmly.

Theo stays quiet. 

“Fri-” Natasha starts. 

“No! Shit. Fine. I raped a girl.” Theo says. Fuck. His life is over. 

Anger flashes in Steve’s eyes. “How many.” He growls, his voice quiet.

“Four.” Theo answers. Steve starts to feel sick. Four people. God. If he doesn’t get out of this room he’s going to throw up.

“Nat?” Steve asks. Natasha’s eyes soften and she nods. Steve sends a glare Theo’s way and steps out of the door. 

“That’s all the information we need from you.” She says, her voice steady.

“Glad I could be of assistance.” Theo says. 

“Enjoy your stay here. It’s luxury compared to where you're going to be for the rest of your life.” Natasha says, her voice devoid of sympathy.

Theo stays quiet as she exits the room. 

  
  
  
  


“You ok Steve?” Tony asks as they walk out of the elevator. His friend looked pale and on the verge of being sick.

“Pete? Got meet Nat in the other room. We’ll be right behind ya.” Tony says. Peter nods, sending a concerned look Steve’s way. 

As soon as the teen leaves, Steve shudders.

“Yeah I’m fine. Tony I don’t think it’s a good idea to let Peter do this.” Steve whispers pulling him aside.

Tony sighs. “He says he has to Steve. I-”

“The guy has raped four people Tony.” Steve gulps. 

“Fuck.” Tony swears, putting a hand to his forehead.

“And he’s a psychopath Tony. He’s doesn’t care about dying...he just wants to kill your kids.” Steve breaths. 

“Sokovia?” Tony asks.

“No. This is something else. But he won’t say. He says he wants to talk to you.” Steve tells him. 

Tony nods. “Pete won’t change his mind. You know that.” 

“Yeah. I do.” Steve says as they walk to the room. 

They walk into the room and smile at Natasha and Peter. Natasha is holding Peter close, her chin in his hair.

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Natasha tells him softly.

“I do.” Peter answers looking at the door.

“You can come back any time.” Steve tells him. Peter gives him a small smile. 

“I’ll come with you.” Natasha says, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Peter Parker. Come to visit me?” Theo asks mockingly.

“What’s up douche face?” Peter says, his tone steady.

“So. Did he die?” Theo asks.

“If he was, you wouldn’t be alive to talk to me. My brother is currently in my room watching T.V.” Peter sneers. Of course he wasn’t going to tell the guy who stabbed him that Harley was recovering in the MedBay.

“Fuck.” Theo mutters under his breath. 

“But...Fri open this capsule.” Peter commands.

“Peter you are not authorized-” Friday answers.

“Override.” Peter interrupts. Natasha gets into ready position in case Theo tries anything. 

Theo stays right where he is. He knows better than to try to escape. 

Peter steps into the capsule and looks at Theo with anger glazed eyes. Then without warning he reers his fist back and socks him across the face. Theo’s neck snaps to the side, his jaw painfully dislocated.

“What the fuck?! ” Theo screams. 

“Seriously?” Peter asks calmly. He was seething. This dude deserved more than that but Harley wouldn’t want him to hurt anyone in his name. 

Theo glares at Peter but stays quiet.

“Why do you hate Tony?” Peter demands.

“I don’t remember saying I hated him.” Theo drawls.

“Cut the bull crap. You ambushed us because we were Tony’s.” Peter says, not missing a beat.

Theo peers at him. “Why should I tell you?”

Peter flares. “Because I’ll beat the shit out of you if you don’t.” 

Theo shrugs. “Get Stark in here. Then I’ll tell him.”

  
  


Natasha closes the capsule door and seals it. She knows this psychopath will probably attack Tony as soon as he comes in. 

Peter thinks about it for a moment. He didn’t need more guilt on Tony’s shoulders, but he knew Tony would be in here in a second anyway because he was listening to their conversation through Friday.

Just as Peter predicated, his father-figure comes strolling in. To everyone else they would think he was calm and collected. Peter knew differently. He could see Tony’s slight jaw clench. He could see Tony’s hands rubbing against each other behind his back. Peter gives him a small smile and stands behind him, offering silent support.

“You got something to tell me?” Tony growls. 

“Stark.” Theo sneers. “You killed my wife.” 

Tony frowns. He knows it’s probably true...why else would Theo hold such a grudge? But how?

“How?” Tony asks, his voice low. 

“The battle of New York. My pregnant wife was stuck under her car door. She was screaming for help. I was down the street looking for her. You flew right fucking past her Stark. Wasn’t even doing a fucking thing! The car exploded before I got to her. You burned my wife and unborn baby alive!” Theo screams.

Tony bends his head and looks to the ground. 

It’s Peter who steps forward. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. But Tony couldn’t save everyone! He was trying to shut it down before more people got killed! If Tony has stopped even once, hundreds more would be suffering like you are. Do you want that?” Peter asks. 

“Fuck you! This monster is as much of a hero as I am.” Theo sneers. Peter steps forward but Tony holds him back.

“Don’t speak to my kid like that.” Tony glowers. “Pete. Out of the room.” 

“Tony-”

“Pete.” Tony says in a quiet voice. Peter let’s out a breath and walks with Natasha walks him to the door.

“Nat. Stay with him. Please?” Peter asks. Natasha’s eyes soften and she nods. Peter goes in to slump across Steve.

“You ok son?” Steve asks. Peter shakes his head into Steve’s chest. Steve nods and pats his shoulders. “It’s ok.” 

  
  
  


“Look. It's my fault. I flew past without doing anything about it. I could have saved her. I don’t remember whether I saw her or not, but I should have been paying more attention.” Tony says quietly. 

“I don’t need your shitting self-pity Stark. I’ll get justice when you rot in hell.” Theo seethes. 

“And my time will come. But attacking and hurting my kids, who have nothing to do with me or my faults is crossing the line.” Tony glares.

“I don’t give a fuck about what’s right or wrong anymore Stark. Tell me. If I did kill that one, or both of them, how would you feel? I’m going to be rotting in a cell for the rest of my life anyway. Might as well tell me.” Theo reasons.

Tony hesitates. Even after what Tony did to him, after this man hurt his kids...Tony didn’t owe him anything. But he still felt a terrible guilt that pushed him to answer.

“I would be broken.” Tony whispers. 

“Beyond repair. Like how you broke me. That’s what I wanted.” Theo adds. 

“Is this what your wife would have wanted? You killing kids to avenge her? Would this have made her happy?” Tony asks, looking directly into his enemy’s eyes.

“I don’t give a fuck what she would have thought anymore Stark. That’s what you don’t understand. My life was over when you let her die. Your fucking superiority complex killed me.” Theo says, leaning back into his chair. He was enjoying the pain and guilt on Stark’s face.

“I would have saved her if I could have. You can choose to believe that or not.” Tony tells him. 

“Damn it. I could have killed those little dip-shits.” Theo mutters just loud enough so Tony could hear him.

“Your wife is ashamed of you. That’s something I’m sure of. You will never see me, my kids or the light of day again.” Tony seethes. Even through the guilt, he will protect his family. 

Tony marches toward the exit, ignoring Theos screams calling him a murderer and a coward, promising to see him in hell.

Just as Tony reaches the door, he turns.

“I’m sorry about your wife and your baby.” Tony says quietly. He then exits, Natasha close behind him.

“Pete.” Tony whispers as Peter comes running toward him. “I’m so sorry bud. That was on me.” 

Peter glares at him. “Stop it Tony. You should listen to your own advice sometimes.” 

Tony smirks softly, and leans down to place a kiss on the top of Peter’s head. 

“Boss. Harley is showing signs of waking up.” Friday informs them.

Peter nods to Tony. “He’s going to be like, Seriously! You sent Peter down there without me!?" 

“Gotta give it to ya kid. You can do a killer Keener impression.” 

“You say that like you don’t know I’m a genius.”

“Who? You?” 

“Shut up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww :3
> 
> Have a lovely day ya'll!  
> See you in the next update :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a minute. I'm so sorry guys I definitely didn't mean to leave for so long!  
> Also, I really had no idea how to end this so if you liked the ending please let me know! It'll give me some peace lol :)  
> But anyway, enough of my rambling, here's the final chapter!

"WHAT?!" Harley yells as they explain to him where they went over the past couple of hours.

"It's ok kid. They were contained. Nat was with him too." Tony says, trying to reassure the angered teen.

"Tony what the _fuck_!? You let Peter talk to the guy who literally tried to kill us and almost did, just because he wanted to punch him in the face!?" Harley asks, trying to keep calm and failing miserably.

Tony tensed. "Um. Maybe?"

"Did you guys not think?! The dude was in the same room as Peter! What if he-he…" Harley put his head in his hands.

Tony lifts his chin so Harley was looking at his face. "You know I would never let anything happen to Pete. And to be honest kid, I don't regret letting him go in there. He really needed that." Tony explains calmly.

Peter walks in as Harley nods. He could almost see the weight off of his brother's shoulders.

"So you kicked ass without me huh?" Harley asks, slightly amused. Peter smirks and sits down next to him.

"So is the yelling out of the way?" Peter asks Tony. Tony gasps.

" _You knew!_ " Tony says, poking Peter in the stomach.

Peter laughs, swatting his hand away. "I know my brother. He comes to his senses after he yells at someone." Harley smiles. No matter how many times he hears Peter call him his brother, it still leaves him feeling warm inside.

"Hey Tony? Are you gonna stay here for a while?" Peter asks.

"Yup. I cleared my schedule of the useless meetings for today. Pepper was pissed." Tony smirks.

"Yeah but she'd much rather be here." Peter laughs.

"Well she was always more responsible than me." Tony admits.

"That's an understatement." Peter deadpans.

"You prick."

Harley watches their banter with a smirk. His family was chaotic to say the least.

"Um...so Ned invited me and MJ over to his house for a sleepover." Peter tells them. "I'm probably going to skip. I can't just leave." Peter says quickly, glancing at Harley.

Harley rolls his eyes. "Dude go. I'm in the most secure building in NYC and I got IronMan babying me. I'll be fine."

Peter opens his mouth, and closes it.

"He'll be fine Pete." Tony reassures.

"I know...I know. It's- yeah ok." Peter relents. "I dunno I just have this funny feeling."

Harley frowns. "Spidey sense?"

Peter shakes his head. "No it's not that. I don't know, I'm being paranoid."

"Yes you are. Get outta here SpiderMan." Harley says punching his arm gently. Fear flashes in Peter's eyes. Yup. He was definitely paranoid. What did he think would happen when he left? The place would blow up?

"Hey hey, kid. Get to bed at a reasonable time, got it?" Tony says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah." Peter smiles.

"Good. Tell Ted and scary girl I said hi yeah?"

Peter snickers. "She's not that scary. And for God Sake it's Ned."

"Yeah that's what I said Ted."

Peter groans exasperatedly, and turns toward Harley, who's silently giggling at the two of them.

"Just call for anything ok?" He says, getting up off the bed.

Harley sighs. "Yes Pete. Jesus. You're worse than Tony." They both snicker as Tony flicks him on the head, smirking.

****

"Hey man." Peter says, as the door opens. Peter smiles at the sight of his best friend.

"Hey! I missed you dude." Ned says as they do their handshake.

"Hey losers!" MJ calls from downstairs. "Make yourselves useful and get me some popcorn."

Peter and Ned laugh and head to the kitchen. "Where's Harley? You two have kinda been radio silent for the past few days." Ned says, grabbing two bags of movie theater popcorn and a 6-pack of diet-coke.

"Yeah bout that. I gotta catch you guys up." Peter tells him as they head to the basement.

"Alright. Well we've got plenty of time." Ned says, patting him on the back. Peter stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth and nods.

"Where's the other loser?" MJ asks, looking the slightest bit concerned.

Peter scratches the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry I haven't been responding to your guys's texts."

He then goes on to explain everything, only leaving out a few details. He preferred _not_ to start crying in front of his girlfriend and best friend.

"Is he ok now though?" Ned asks, his eyes shining with concern.

"Yeah you know Bruce and Helen. They're miracle workers. They said he'll be fine in a few more days." Peter says, anxiously fidgeting with his fingers.

Ned nods and cracks a smile. "I love how you refer to _the_ Bruce Banner casually now."

MJ hums. "Well tell the loser to get well soon loser."

Peter grins and shakes his head. He, Ned, and Harley are forever going to be called losers.

"Alright what are we gonna watch until a very unreasonable time?" Ned asks. Peter throws his head back. Yup he's gonna be in so much trouble when Tony finds out he ignored his only request.

"Harry Potter. Skip the first 4, we've watched them like a thousand times." MJ says.

"Yes ma'am." Ned says, as he and Peter settle on the floor. He obediently puts on The Order of the Phoenix and the trio settles down. Peter leans back against the couch and MJ places her hands in his hair, gently tugging at his curls. Peter smiles up at her and she rolls her eyes fondly at him. Ned puts a finger down his throat comically, and Peter punches him, snickering.

Peter wishes Harley were here. Then it would be perfect.

****

Tony wakes up to Harley trembling in his sleep.

"Harls. Bud. Wake up." Tony says, his voice rough and grating.

Harley doesn't respond, tears still steadily streaming down his pale face.

"Harley! Come on kiddo." Tony says, shaking his shoulders. Tony runs his hand through his kid's sweaty locks, trying to calm him down. Harley's eyes fly open and he looks at Tony desperately. He scans the room and allows his tears to fall when he doesn't see Peter.

"It's ok kiddo." Tony soothes.

"Ah shit. I'm sorry." Harley says, letting out short, choked sobs.

"There's nothing to be sorry bout." Tony tells him softly, rubbing the teen's goosebumped skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Harley asks, leaning into Tony.

"Hey. Nothing is wrong with you. When Pete has nightmares, does that mean something is wrong with him?" Tony asks.

"No." Harley answers immediately.

"Exactly." Tony says, ruffling his hair.

"Where-where is he?" Harley gasps.

"What?"

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Harley asks.

"Yeah Pete's fine. He went over to Ned's, remember?" Tony asks.

"No. I saw-I saw him get hurt Tony. We have to help him." Harley says, trying to get out of the tangled mess of pillows and sheets.

"Harls. Peter is completely fine. He's with Ned and MJ. You want me to call him?" Tony asks softly.

Harley calms down a bit. "No. No it's fine. I don't want to-"

"I'll call him. He'll yell at me if he finds out I didn't." Tony says, taking out his cell. Tony puts the phone to his ear and prays. Come on kid. Please don't be passed out.

" _Hello?"_ Peter asks drowsily, looking up at the clock. 4:30 AM. Agh who _is_ it.

" _Hey Pete. Bud I wouldn't have called if it wasn't-"_

Tony.

" _What's wrong? Did something happen?"_ Peter asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, trying to focus.

" _Harls had a nightmare, can you talk to him real quick?"_ Tony asks.

" _What? Yeah. Put him on the phone."_ Peter says worriedly.

There's a shuffle of sheets moving before Peter hears heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

" _Harls? You ok?"_ Peter asks.

" _Hey. Hey Pete. Yeah I'm-I'm fine. Tony's just making a big deal like he always does."_ Harley says with a weak chuckle.

" _Bullshit. Harls I'm coming home."_ Peter says, cursing at the pins and needles. Of course he had to fall asleep in an awkward position and now his legs were asleep.

" _No. It's fine Pete. Seriously. Just go back to bed. Why are you awake in the first place?"_ Harley asks, wiping his tears away. Peter sounded drowsy and concerned, but he wasn't hurt. He was fine. It's fine.

" _No. I'll leave them a note."_ Peter says stubbornly. Peter staggers off the floor and over to Ned's desk. He scribbles a note on a post-it note and sticks it to Ned's forehead.

Ned snores.

Peter searches around the pitch-black room blindly, trying to find his backpack in the heap of soda cans and candy boxes.

" _Peter. You can't swing all the way to the Tower at 4 AM. I told Tony."_ Harley curses to himself.

" _Shut up Harls. I shouldn't have left anyway."_ Peter tells him, pulling on his suit.

Peter creeps up the stairs and opens the window as quietly as possible. He swings out and through the city.

" _Was it about...you know. That?"_ Peter asks.

" _Peter. Go back to Ned's. What if you fall or something?"_ Harley asks. His brother is going to make him die young. " _If you keep this up, I'm going to have worse heart-problems than Tony."_

Peter ignores him and focuses on not falling to his death. There was night-vision, but he still had to pay attention.

" _Is Tony still with you?"_ Peter asks.

" _Yeah."_

" _Put him on for a sec. I gotta tell him I'm coming back."_

" _Hello? Kid?"_ Tony asks.

" _Yeah. Tony I'm on my way back to the Tower."_

" _What?! In the suit?!"_ Tony tenses.

" _Um kinda?"_

" _Kid! It's 4 AM!"_

" _Yes. I know what the time is. It's been established."_ Peter sighs.

" _Kid you are in so much trouble when you get back."_

" _Agh fine. Is Harley ok? What happened? Did he have a panic attack?"_ Peter asks anxiously.

" _No. He's ok Pete. You just concentrate on getting here in one piece so I can yell at you properly."_ Tony tells him.

" _Love you too."_ Peter says sarcastically. Tony snorts. " _I'm almost there. See you in a minute."_

" _Yup."_

****

Harley groans. "I told him not to come."

"You know him. He's a stubborn little shit. He's going to do what he wants." Tony reasons. Harley throws his head back on his pillow in defeat.

Peter comes swinging through the window and his eyes lay on his brother and Tony. Peter yanks his mask off and engulfs Harley in a bear hug.

"I'm ok Pete. Geez, it was just a nightmare." Harley whispers.

Peter shrugs and lets go. Tony ruffles Peter's hair and hugs both of them.

"You guys good?" Tony asks. They nod in the dark and Tony pats Harley's shoulders.

"I'm going to stay here for the night. Well what's left if it." Peter says, yawning. "I left them a note."

Peter opens a drawer and pulls on Harley's shirt and some shorts.

"Come 'ere. Might as well take advantage of you swinging all the way here. _At 4 AM._ " Harley says, shaking his head, and holding his arms out.

"Will you let it go?" Peter asks, snuggling into Harley's chest.

"Never." He deadpans. Peter groans.

"Of course not."

"Go to sleep moron."

"Hmm."

Harley laughs softly and looks down, listening to Peter's soft snores. He could fall asleep so quickly. With the warmth of his brother on his chest, Harley sinks into sleep.

****

Ned wakes up to find a sticky note on his forehead.

_Tony called me in the middle of the night and I had to go._

_Probably gonna be back before you guys wake up but if not wait for me before going up!_

_I'll come in through the window._

Ned looks over at MJ and finds her knocked out cold. Yup, they probably shouldn't have stayed up as late as they did. Yawning, he falls back asleep.

"Ned. Ned. Ned!" Peter says, shaking his shoulders.

"Mmmm. Hmm." Ned mumbles.

"Agghh. Ned! Come on man!" Peter says, shaking his shoulders.

Ned opens one eye to look at his friend. "Hey your back." Ned says, shoving his face back into his pillow.

"Yeah. Your mom told us to get up. Breakfast is ready." Peter says, pulling the pillow away from him.

Ned groans. "Cruel _. This is friendship?_ "

"There's blueberry pancakes." Peter snickers.

Ned opens an eye again. "Fine. Let me sleep until you get MJ up."

Peter shakes his head and walks over to the couch in defeat.

"MJ. Wake up." Peter says, shaking her shoulder, and pulling her hair back from her face.

"I'm up." MJ mumbles.

"Come on MJ. I already had a half-awake conversation with Ned. I don't need another one." Peter whines.

"I'm gonna kill you Parker." MJ says shifting.

"I'm shaking." Peter says, quietly smirking.

"Excuse me?" MJ asks, peering at him.

"Nothing," Peter grins. MJ reaches up and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Your smug smile was bothering me." MJ says sitting up. Peter blushes deeply, and turns toward Ned.

"Duuude." Peter says, shaking him yet again.

"Agh. Fine."

****

" _Hey Harls."_

" _Hey. You good?"_

" _Yeah. I'll be home soon. Can you tell Tony to get our usual from that one Italian place?"_

" _Oh, whats the occasion?"_

" _I'm just tired man. I wanna eat and drop."_

" _Alright. Don't be an idiot SpiderMan."_

" _See ya Harls."_

****

Peter comes home from patrol beaten, bruised, and tired. It felt _great_. He swung through Harley's window, and collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Geez Louise dude. You know that freaks me out." Harley says, nudging him with his foot.

"I'm so tired." Peter whines.

"And who's fault is that?"

"The douches who won't leave the city alone." Peter mumbles. Harley sits criss-crossed next to him, leaning on his hands.

"You ok?" Harley asks, his eyes roaming Peter's suit for any stains.

"Pretty bruised but other than that I'm fine." Peter assures.

"Let's get some food in you." Harley says, pulling Peter up.

Peter pulls some shorts and a shirt on and collapses on the bed.

"Hey those are mine!" Harley says, poking his arm.

"And?"

"You _thief_."

"Deal with it."

Harley snickers and claps his back.

"Boss has told me to inform you that dinner is ready." Friday says from above.

"Aight let's go." Peter and Harley walk out of the room and into the elevator.

****

Dinner was a quiet affair. For once almost everyone was here. Pepper got out of work early and Steve, Nat, Clint, Rhodey, and Bruce were all there. Peter and Harley snuck upstairs early to avoid the boring adult talk that was most likely going to occur after everyone was done eating.

Harley settles on the floor, leaning against his bed with his guitar as Peter lays on the carpeted floor, on his ankles.

"Any requests?" Harley asks softly. Peter shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"You pick."

Harley hums and strums the strings a few times.

" _Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where it start."_

Peter smiles at Harley's soft and controlled voice, as it washes over him. He knows Tony has been telling Harley since the start of time that music was his calling. His brother insisted on engineering.

" _They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me."_

Tony comes in silently and grins at the scene before him. He pads across the floor and settles down next to Peter. Harley blushes and goes on.

" _So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only had two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_And I don't have any plans_

_I wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is a prize"_

Peter shifts into Tony's lap and Tony ruffles his hair. Tony looks over at Harley to see him looking at Peter with fond eyes. Their bond was truly remarkable.

" _So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost."_

As Harley finishes and looks up he finds Peter fast asleep and Tony teary-eyed.

"Damn. I'm a fucking piece of jelly because of you twerps."

Harley snorts, and scooches over. "Eh. Peter's worse."

Tony ruffles his hair and looks at his boys.

_Look at me now Dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Wake me Up." by Avincii.  
> I'll see you guys in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! They mean the world!  
> :3:3:3  
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
